Heshops Strike NOW!
by Jemmie
Summary: Amy Cahill and her family need to beat a new group, Olivia's enemy. Turns out Vespers weren't the only ones against them! And all while they are trying to sort out their own personal stuff.
1. And So It Started

_**This does not belong to me! Well, the story yeah, but not the series!**_

* * *

**__**_ A year since the Cahills fought the Vespers, even longer since they participated in the clue hunt. And yet, Amy Cahill still hadn't found her true friends. Whether it was romantic interests or just simply close friends, she felt as if she could never forgive the people who betrayed her, even though she acted like she did._

Amy's POV:

Great, another day at school. Well, at least I was a junior.

"Hey Ames," came a familiar voice. I swerved around.

"Sinead!" I cried. "Can you please stop popping up behind me?!"

"Relax Amy!" Sinead said, chuckling. "So how's Mr. Ugly going for you?"

I couldn't help being knocked into a trance. Sinead Starling, taller than me, her hair a curtain of red, flowing down her shoulders.

"Amy? Ames? Earth to Amy!" Sinead was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said uneasily but grinning. Just then, the bell rang. We hurried to our classes, before being tardy.

Before I could make it, a black figure jumped out from the shadows, and punched me in the face. The last thing I saw was Sinead shouting, while my phone buzzed.

Jake's POV

It stinks being so far away from your girlfriend, I thought. I was sitting on the couch, skimming through channels. Nothing seemed good enough nowadays. Meanwhile, Atticus seemed to be enjoying himself. I got him a phone for his birthday, and now he's like, obsessed with it. I watched the 14 year old text all his friends, as if they weren't busy on a typical Saturday. Apparently they weren't, 'cause they were replying.

I stared into the screen of my own phone. It's been 15 minutes, and I still didn't get a text back from Amy. I felt myself feeling strange. I clicked her name, but all I got was my own message.

_Hey Ames, how's school? Att and I are pretty good here in Rome. Saturday here. So, what's up with you guys?_

Something was not right. Something was not right at all.

* * *

SORRY I DIDNT POST MUCH! REVIEWS?


	2. Just When I Needed Some Rest

_I DONT OWN THE 39 CLUES!_

* * *

_**Dan Cahill**_

Dan was annoyed. _High school stinks, _he thought. He had a lot more homework now, that he didn't even have enough time to finish his video game! _At least there's no more Sean Adams. _His body shuddered just thinking about That jerk. Sean was a rich, good looking guy. No matter what he did, girls flung himself at him. He was the most popular guy in school. But his parents wanted him to go to a more high class, private boarding school.

"Dan, wait!" He was so into his thoughts he didn't even notice Sinead running up behind him.

"What is it now?" He asked, groaning. But he turned to see that her face was serious. "Sinead?"

"Listen," she said seriously. "It's not the time for pranking."

Dan almost burst out laughing. Then what WAS it for? It was then that Sinead said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Amy. Is. Gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" He screamed. Thankfully nobody was in the halls, or everyone would be staring at him.

"I don't know! We were saying goodbye, heading off to class and everything, when I turned around to wave at her. But she was gone. I wasn't thinking much, but when I passed her class, she wasn't in there. I searched for her. She was nowhere to be found." Sinead's voice was shaking.

"Sinead... I'll just give her a call. She was probably just in the bathroom. You don't have to freak out!" Dan took out his phone as Sinead rolled her eyes, but still in a state of panic.

Dan held his cell to his ear. "Hello?" He said quietly. "Ames?" All he got was a long beep. He tried again. This time, someone answered.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dan Cahill, but I'm afraid you can no longer reach Amy."

Dan hung up, staring at Sinead.

"What's wrong?"

"You're right," he said quietly, with an expression matching Sinead's. "Amy's gone."

_**Amy Cahill**_

Amy woke up a white bed, as if she was in the hospital. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a strapless lace dress. Her first real thought was, _Where am I? _Her second thought was_, Why am I here? _Why was she here? She was in a white room. Her eyes panned the room when they locked onto one object. A camera.

As if talking to it, she said, "What have you done to me?"

"What do you think? We locked you up, stupid child!"

The noise startled her. She wanted to scream that she was not stupid, but was caught in the voice's beauty. It was smooth, motherly, and sweet. Although Amy knew the person behind it was cold and bitter. How ironic. She was caught off with her thoughts by the voice again.

"At least you'll have some company." It said, sympathethically.

Someone was shoved in behind me. I didn't even get a chance to turn around when the person said two words.

"Hello, love."

**Sinead Starling**

It was the afternoon now. The crisp sun was making me hot, so I went inside to the cool and relaxing air conditioning. I found Dan sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey," he mumbled, without even glancing at me. I sighed. He'd been like this all day. I knew where he was coming from though. I was devastated when they said that Ted was a victim in the Vesper's plan a while ago.

"Look, we're going to get Amy back," I said, trying to sound hopeful. Instead, it made him storm upstairs, still not catching my gaze.

Just then, Nellie and Fiske came back.

"What's up?" Nellie asked cheerfully, her iPod still cranking. I didn't bother to roll my eyes.

"Amy is gone." I said, sullenly.

"WHAT?"


End file.
